Deer
Deer, deer spirits, Deerling or Deer Spirits (plural: deer) are deer-monsters whose females have an ability and a capability to turn males attracted to them sort of in a "spell" way. Isi Dawndancer and her grandmother are well known deer spirits in the Monster High ''franchise. This ability they have is known as "romantic aura". In Greek mythology, the Ceryneian Hind (Greek: ἡ Κερυνῖτις ἔλαφος), also called Cerynitis or the Golden Hind, was an enormous hind (female deer), who lived in Keryneia, Greece. It was sacred to Artemis, the chaste goddess of the hunt, animals and unmarried women. Monster High In monster high there are a few deerlings such as, Isi Dawndancer, Gilda Goldstag who's a gold hind type deerling, and Fawn. Fawn was the first confirmed deerling to be introduced in, "13 Wishes", thou not much is known about her since she's a minor character. We know she looks a bit different from the common deer monster. In Gilda's online bio in the website it states she is "the living proof Golden Hinds aren't extinct" suggesting that Golden Hinds are more of a species than a sole monster and therefore suggesting she might be the last of her kind. Andy Beast is possibly also a deer monster given his antlers, but it still hasn't been confrimed what kind of monster he is. Years later Isi Dawndancer is introduced. Though her we find out that female deerlings have an ability called "romantic aura" that causes males to be attracted to them, as if the male were under a spell. We see she also lives in a tribe of deerling where we see male and female deerlings, showing that male deerlings have antlers. Description Deer monsters are humanoid monsters with deer like traits. Deerlings have deer like traits such as a deers ears and hooves. One exception being Fawn who has hoove like hands with a thumb and human like feet unlike other deer monsters. Male deer monsters are shown to have antlers, while female deerlings don't usually have them with a few exceptions. Gilda Goldstag is a deer monster with horns being a reference to the myth she's based on. Where a gold hind is a female deer with golden antlers. Implying that the gold hind in myth is her mother, making Gilda a gold hind too. Fawntine Fallowheart also has antlers despite being female, it may be because she's a deerling hybrid and not a regular deer monster. Meadoe Flurry also has antlers and deer like traits even thou she's half yeti not half deer spirit. Andy Beast may also be a deer monsters as he has antlers and those antlers grow bigger in his "beast form". It's possible he's a deer monster hybrid as we don't know who his birth parents are, and it hasn't been confirmed what kind of monster he is exactly. Abilites *'Romantic Aura': Female deer monsters have some sort of aura around them, that attracts men. Putting them under what seems like a spell. *'Super-speed''': Gold Hinds have super-speed which is most likely a hint to the original myth, where the gold hind is said to be very fast. Known Deerlings *Isi Dawndancer *Isi's Grandmother *Gilda Goldstag(Gold Hind) *Fawn *Meadoe Flurry(Hybrid) *Fawntine Fallowheart(Hybrid) *Andy Beast(possibly) Gallery Profile art - Isi Dawndancer.png|Isi Dawndancer Tumblr n6e5wmpFxg1szp73uo1 r1 1280.png|Gilda Goldstag (Gold Hind) 13 Wishes - Fawn wants money.jpg|Fawn 77ec1524ef1a229236ad8aedc4cf6fd4.jpg|Fawntine Fallowheart Half deerling half centaur Yeti Deer Figure.jpg|Meadoe Flurry tumblr_inline_p5zhkuHtK41ru5v0r_400.png External links *https://treesforlife.org.uk/forest/mythology-folklore/deer/ Category:Characters Category:Monster history Category:Deerlings